


Masquerade

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: Twinyards Appreciation Week [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Nicky gets a little drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Written for Twinyards Appreciation Week.  Day 3: Halloween.  The twins dress up for Halloween.  Nicky is drunk and confused.





	Masquerade

“Aw man, I thought you two were gonna dress up,” Nicky dramatically collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs.

“I am dressed up,” Aaron said. “How often do I wear button up shirts? I’m wearing a bowtie for fuck’s sake.”

“No, you do not get to do that. I know you know that Halloween means wearing a costume. You think they’re going to let you into Eden’s looking like you’re heading to a black tie affair,” Nicky ranted. “I bought you a costume. Why can’t you just wear that?”

“I have no desire to dress up as a minion. You should know that about me by now,” Aaron scowled. “I’m pretending to be respectable. Look, cufflinks.” He held up his arms sarcastically.

“But now my Gru costume doesn’t make any sense! I just look like a top heavy bald man in a suit,” Nicky whined.

“You can just say you’re you from the future,” Andrew piped up from the corner.

“Like you did any better, Mr Armbands.” Nicky threw his arms up in the air. “I don’t know why I even bother.” He frowned as Neil came up behind Aaron and stood rather closer to him than he expected.

“Are you two friends now?” Nicky asked suspiciously.

“You know what they say,” Aaron grinned, sharklike, and gripped the edge of Neil’s sleeve. “Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer.”

Neil smirked up at Nicky. “Can’t you see how much he hates me?”

“Seriously, why do I surround myself with such idiots. Your costume barely passes as one, Neil, and that’s only because you’re wearing Andrew’s jersey instead of your own,” Nicky muttered.

“Oh, am I?” Neil looked down at his bright orange chest. “I guess I am.”

“You’re all hopeless,” Nicky groaned. “Let’s go. I need a drink.”

“Another one?” Andrew asked. “I think you’re pretty deep into it already.”

Nicky wobbled as he stood. “Not nearly deep enough to deal with you gremlins today.”

Neil drove, which was a little strange but not unheard of. But then Aaron claimed shotgun and Andrew crawled silently into the back. Nicky expected Neil to complain but somehow the mouthiest member of their team didn’t say a word.

“Are you just messing with me now?” Nicky asked.

Aaron turned around to stare Nicky down. “Respectable people sit in shotgun.”

“Damn, when did you get so method about Halloween?” Nicky pouted.

“You wanted me to take this seriously, Nicky. I’m just listening to you,” Aaron shot back.

The madness continued when they reached the club. Aaron went with Neil to fetch the drinks.

Nicky draped himself over Andrew’s shoulder, pleased when his cousin didn’t flinch away from him and push him away. “Is it nice? To see your boyfriend and your brother getting along so well? I bet you thought they would hate each other forever.”

Andrew put his forehead down on the sticky table. “You don’t...oh my god.”

Neil set down the tray of drinks and Andrew grabbed one and drained it before heading out onto the dance floor. Nicky was confused but followed him, leaving Aaron and Neil alone at the table.

It wasn’t until later that he looked back at the table and saw Aaron give Neil a meaningful look, grip him by the back of the neck, and drag him into one of the storage rooms that the lights went on. He’d probably never felt this foolish in his entire life. He definitely needed another drink or ten.


End file.
